


Limits

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Discussing limits, F/M, Rimming, Smut, fun in the bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You and Bucky play a game in the bath and as you do you discover that the boundaries on your sexual relationship were much bigger than you both originally thought.





	Limits

“Well, well, well.  This card says you have to use your tongue on my ass.”  You purr, biting your lower lip.

You and Bucky had decided to play a board game that you’d won at a bachelorette party.  It claimed it was a foreplay game you played in the bath and involved a wheel you spun and laminated cards that floated in the water.  Depending on what came up on the wheel or the cards, you then had to do that thing to your partner until a timer ran out.

“It does not!”  Bucky yelps, snatching the card from your hand.  He looks it over and his eyes go wide.

You adjust yourself so you’re on you knees, ass facing him.  “You have your orders, sergeant.  Now get licking.”  You tease, wiggling your butt at him.

You feel him kneel up behind you.  He spreads your ass cheeks and his lips touch down on your spine, making you shiver.  “Fuck, doll.  You are so dirty.”  He growls.

You go to make a quip back.  Something like ‘excuse me I’m in the bath’ or ‘less talking more licking’ but it gets choked off by the deep moan you make as his tongue circles around your asshole.  You flip the timer over.

Bucky’s tongue licks and swirls around your tight hole.  The warm wet pressure he exerts sends shivers up your spine and pulses that shoot straight to your core, making your arousal grow and trickle down the inside of your thigh.

“Oh, shit.  Buck. That feels so fucking good.”  You whine.  His fingers dig into your skin.  You’re going to have bruises on your ass cheeks.  There is no doubt about it.  The idea excites just that little bit more.

Just before the timer runs out, you feel his tongue press down on your asshole and slither inside of you.  You collapse down on the side of the bath, moaning loudly

“Time… that’s time.”  You whimper, sad that it’s ending.  You take the card from Bucky and place it with the other three you had already won, before settling back into the water.

“Damn, dah’lin.  You really liked that.”  He says, taking the spinner.  “How come you always freak out whenever I go anywhere near there?”  He flicked the spinner and it landed on wash legs.  “And how come you keep gettin’ the cool sex cards and I keep gettin’ wash arms and legs.  How clean do my arms and legs have to be?”

You giggle and pick up the sponge, gently running it down his calf.  “You always just push your dick up against my asshole, Buck.  You want me to just try shoving something up your ass with no warning?  That shit hurts.  Besides I was never sure if you weren’t there by accident.”

Bucky hums as you move your hand up the inside of his thigh intentionally grazing your knuckles past his cock.  “So you’d actually be okay with us doing that, if I built up to it more?”

“Yeah.  We can do anal.  Just lots of lube and some prep work first.”  You reply.

The timer runs out and you flick the spinner.  It lands on washing chest so you shift.  You lie back against Bucky’s chest and he picks up the sponge.  You flip the timer over and he starts running the sponge and his hand over your breasts.  “Why didn’t you say something?”  He asks.

“You didn’t either.”  You say, simply.  “You want to try something you gotta use your words.”

Bucky laughs and pinches your nipple.  “Okay.”  He says, and pauses to ponder for a moment.  “In that case then, do you think we could do something in public sometime?”

You lean back and kiss the corner of his jaw.  “I would love to fuck you somewhere public.  You name the time and place.”

Bucky shifts and you feel the press of his cock, rock hard against your back.  The timer runs out and he flicks the spinner.  This time it lands on a card, so he fishes around until he finds one.  It says you have to kiss his neck.  You spin and climb up into his lap, so you’re sitting curled over his legs.  

“I am going to give you such a hickey.”  You purr.

“Good luck to you, doll.”  Bucky laughs and flips the timer.

You start kissing and sucking on the soft, scratchy skin on his throat.  Aiming to mark him.  He hums and leans his head back, giving you free access to him.

“Mm… you know what I really want to do, dah’lin?  I really want to pin your hands above your head and just bring you right to the edge of comin’ again and again until you’re beggin’ me to let you.”

You moan and squirm in his lap.  When he speaks it sends a little buzz to your lips but the words he uses… well you’re glad you’re in the bath or his lap would be soaked regardless.

The timer finishes and you pull away from him.  “Holy shit!  Bucky!  I had no idea.  I would love if you did that to me.”

Bucky quirks an eyebrow as you flick the spinner.  “Really?”  He growls.  “Oh god, doll.  We should have talked about this stuff earlier.”

You smile.  “Yeah, we should have.”  The pointer has landed on a card and when you fished out says inner thigh kissing.

You sit up on the edge of the tub and spread your legs.  Bucky moves between them.  He holds the timer in his hand.  “Tell me some things you might want to do.”  He says, flipping the timer over and kissing the inside of your thigh.

You hum.  Bucky is not gentle with his mouth.  He bites and sucks hard on your skin.  Where you most likely failed at marking him.  He is definitely leaving a map of where he’s been on your body tonight.  You struggle to think straight.

“I - I wanna call you daddy sometimes.”  You stutter.  “For you to call me your good girl and ask me to do things for you.  Like suck your dick.  And for you to reward me when I do a good job.”

Bucky moans and his hands tighten on your flesh.

“I - I also don’t want to always be good.  I want to be a bad girl and for you to punish me.”  You murmur.  Your hands going to his hair and bunching it up.  “For you to pull me over your lap and spank me.”

The timer runs out and Bucky sits back and looks up at you.  You slide into the tub and kiss him.  It’s urgent and passionate.  He pushes you back and grinds his cock against your pussy.  “I want that too.”  He growls pulling away from you.  “Anything else?”

“I wouldn’t mind if you tied me up and were a little rough with me.  Pulled my hair, choked me a little.”  You say, eagerly.  Excited by how well this conversation has been going.

Bucky sits back and looks at his metal hand, flexing his fingers and shifting the plates.  He shakes his head. Straight away you realize what you’ve just asked of him.  You launch yourself at him.  Wrapping your arms around his neck.  “I’m sorry.”  You whisper.  “Of course you can’t do that.”

His arms slowly close around you and you feel the bite of his metal fingers as they squeeze just a little harder than normal on your back.  “I can tie you up.”  He murmurs against your neck.

“That sounds good.”  You soothe.

“It’s just… when I was with Hydra… choking…”

“I know.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t think.  I don’t need it, baby.”  You assure him, kissing his throat.

He holds you for a while.  You just relax against him, listening to the sound of his breathing.  He pulls back and kisses you deeply, his hand going to your hair.

“Let’s get out of the bath.”  He says.

You pout sticking out your lip.   “But the game; I was winning.”

He smiles at you and runs his thumb over your bottom lip.  “I know, baby girl.  And now daddy wants to give you your reward.”


End file.
